Twin Trainees
Etymology Unofficial proper name. Unnamed by characters. Derived from Miria, who first describes the sisters as 訓練生''Claymore 19'', Shueisha, Scene 106, p. 151 kunren-se (trainees),Claymore 19, Scene 106, p. 151 then as 双子''Claymore 19'', Shueisha, Scene 106, p. 151 futago (twins).Claymore 19, Scene 106, p. 151 Appearance 'Claymore trainee' "Tween" identical twins. Feathered bobbed hair—mop top—but with eyebrow-less look similar to Jean's. Unlike shirt and leggings worn by other trainees, the Twins wear a backless shirt and natal cleft shorts designed to permit extreme shapeshifting.Claymore 19, Scene 107, pp. 160–162 The shirt has spaulders attached to the shoulders.Claymore 19, Scene 106, p. 151 'Awakened' Reptilian dragon form with bladed appendages and twin tails. Differs in form from Alicia and Beth. The Twins' heads resemble the jawless, fanged Awakened in Scene 85.Claymore 16, Scene 85, p. 44 Twin's awakened form Personality Reserved, but unlike Alicia and Beth, retain some remnants of self. Capable of taking action independent of Organization.Claymore 21, Scene 114, p. 37''Claymore 21'', Scene 115, p. 55 Datasheet 'Class' Unknown type. Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," their ability and baselines are unknown. Twins abilities resemble Mind Share/Full Release and Mind Share/Full Control. Unlike Alicia and Beth, the Twins can instantly switch roles.Claymore 19, Scene 106, p. 156 'Technique' Appears to be a form of Controlled Awakening. History Early life unknown. 'Miria's invasion' At Organization Headquarters, Miria disables most warriors, as she did Tabitha in Rabona. But ends up fighting Twins, with similar Controlled Awakening as Alicia and Beth.Claymore 19, Scene 106, p. 152–154 Rafutera uses Yoma power harmonization to entrain Miria's mind, enabling other warriors to cut her down.Claymore 19, Scene 107, pp. 177–189 But warriors only pretend to kill Miria. Man in Black believe Miria dead.Claymore 20, Scene 113, pp. 181–183 'Rebellion' 'Reappearance' Later, as rebellion starts, Miria reappears to lead rebels.Claymore 20, Scene 113, pp. 185–189 The Men in Black stay indoors as Limt orders the Abyss Feeders to be released. The Abyss Feeders attack the rebels. Miria orders weaker warriors to retreat, while single-digits fight the Feeders.Claymore 21, Scene 114, pp. 24–30 'Raki' One of the Twins breaks into Raki's prison cell.Claymore 21, Scene 114, pp. 36–37 She then attacks Raki with tentacles. As other trainees watch, Raki leaps outside and grabs another trainee's sword. He deflects the Twin's attacks. Then her sister joins the attack.Claymore 21, Scene 115, pp. 41–43 But he stops the fight and explains who he is. Another trainee explain they are fleeing Organization.Claymore 21, Scene 115, pp. 46–49 While the Twins aid the Claymore rebels, Raki takes over the protection of trainees.Claymore 21, Scene 115, p. 57 Meanwhile, Dae releases resurrected Cassandra, Roxanne and Hysteria.Claymore 21, Scene 115, pp. 68–69 'Resurrected warriors' 'Roxanne' Reanimated warriors instantly cut down rebels en masse.Claymore 21, Scene 116, pp. 71–76 Miria ends up fighting Hysteria, while the Twins fight Roxanne.Claymore 21, Scene 116, p. 84 The resurrected Roxanne defeats Twins. While waiting for them to reattach their limbs, Roxanne watches Cassandra fight Audrey, Rachel and Nina.Claymore 21, Scene 117, pp. 127–133 When Cassandra awakens, Miria defends a Twin from one of Cassandra's hydra tentacles. Miria orders the Twins to evacuate Audrey, Rachel and Nina, while Miria holds off Cassandra.Jump SQ, December 2011, Claymore, Scene 120, p. 279 'Rivalry revived' Limbless, Audrey orders the Twin Trainees to evacuate the other trainees. But the Twins begin to evacuate the wounded Claymore warriors instead.Jump SQ, January 2011, Claymore, Scene 121, p. 185 Roxanne has awakened into an industrial sculpture form, with Sphinx-like head.Jump SQ, January 2012, Claymore, Scene 121, pp. 186–187 Roxanne picks up a wounded Claymore warrior to eat. But a Twin cuts free the warrior.Jump SQ, January 2012, Claymore, Scene 121, pp. 188–189 When Roxanne tries to capture the Twin, Cassandra interferes. The combat between the two Awakeneds begins.Jump SQ, January 2012, Claymore, Scene 121, pp. 190–193 'Rafutera' After the Organization collapses, Rafutera tries to apologize for using her technique on Miria, who understands that Rafutera was only acting under orders. Miria says that the Twin Trainees will want to thank Rafutera for saving their lives, when they were fighting Roxanne.Claymore 23, Shueisha, Scene 127, p. 36 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Rebellion